Love Sucks
by Punklovergirl68
Summary: Not pleased with moving to a new town. Skylar and her twin, Sora, find themselves in a new school were things seem a little strange. And just exactly what the the school's most popular boys hiding? Rated M for sexual content later on. Axel x OC. Riku x Sora. *Story is being rewritten, was not pleased with it*
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own everything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

-Chapter One-

"Fuck" I said in a breathless whisper as the box I was carrying slipped from my grasp and hit the floor was a loud 'thump'. "Well at least there wasn't anything of value in there" I said with a huff as I bent down and picked the box up, stumbling when I felt someone ram into me.

"Sorry!" Sora called out as he backed up and ran straight past me, carrying three boxes at once as he ran up the stairs.

"Where does he find all the energy to do that?" I asked, straightening myself out as I looked to where my twin had disappeared to. "And how can he be happy about moving here? Doesn't he miss his friends?" I asked, flinching when a large hand rested itself onto my shoulder.

"He's just Sora, Skylar. You know how he is, hopped up on sugar 24/7 and always positive about everything" Cloud said, as he stood beside me. I guess I should explain, about two weeks ago mine and my brothers parents had passed away. Having gotten into a nasty car accident, Cloud being twenty five was able to gain full custody over Sora and I who were both currently sixteen. Because of that we've had to move in with him. Having left our small home on Destiny Islands and moving into his house in Twilight Town.

Of course I wasn't very pleased with the thought of having to leave my small group of friends behind. But, Sora on the other hand seemed excited. Maybe because out of the two of us he was far more social and actually had a chance of making friends. Sucking in a large amount of air and releasing it all in one big sigh I continued on up the stairs. This was the last box of my things so I knew I wouldn't have to take another trip down.

As I walked down the short hallway and towards my opened bedroom door, I looked across into the other bedroom that my twin now inhabited. My lips twitched upwards a little as I watched Sora race around, seemingly in a hurry to put things away as he had a big smile on his lips. With a shake of my head I entered my own room and kicked the door shut. It was bare. Only a bed, a dresser with a TV on top of it, closet, and a bookshelf inhabited it as well as a few boxes containing my possessions scattered around.

"Time to get to work" I said as I dropped the box in my hands down onto the floor.

-Time Skip-

"Skylar! Supper's ready!" I screamed as my bedroom door was suddenly thrown open and at the sound of Sora exclaiming loudly. He bounded into the room, still hyper and energetic as always. I was seated on my floor in front of the bottom dresser drawer, folding and putting away the last of my clothing. I looked towards the door with wide eyes while my hand flew towards my chest to hold my fast beating heart.

"Sora, don't ever do that again!" I exclaimed breathlessly as I sucked in a sharp intake of air while willing myself to calm down. "Jesus Christ, I thought I was about to have a heart attack or something."

"Sorry, but yeah Cloud says supper's ready. So come on" the brunette chirped out as he turned on his heel and marched on down the hall and towards the staircase.

"Does he secretly eat twenty pounds of sugar when none of us are looking or is he taking drugs?" I asked myself as I pushed off the ground. '_I'll need to search his room whenever he's out just to see if I'll find some drugs hidden somewhere or large amounts of bags of sugar_' I thought while heading downstairs and into the kitchen. Sora was already seated at the kitchen table, bouncing up and down in his seat as he waited for Cloud to set for the table. As for the blond, he was at the stove wearing a pink frilly apron and at the moment I wished I had brought my phone down with me.

"You know, I forgot how much Sora used to eat when I had still been living with you guys back home with mom and dad" I heard Cloud grumble as he turned everything off and started to set the table.

"That's your own fault, you and I both know Sora is a vacuum that just devours everything on sight. I'm pretty sure I saw him suck down a whole bags of chocolates while they were still in their wrappers" I said as I took a seat across from Sora. The table was very small, big enough to only fit four people. Cloud removed his apron and sat down at the head of the table, between Sora and I.

"Well go on, dig in" he said, as soon as the words left his mouth Sora was already filling his plate up. There was rarely anything my twin hated, he loved every kind of food that was out there. The first few minutes it was silent, as the only sound was our forks scraping against our plates or a certain someone getting seconds.

"So..." Cloud started, trailing off as he moved his blue eyes from his plate to look between Sora and I. "You two excited about staring at your new school tomorrow?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

I watched as Cloud winced at the two different replies that were shouted at the same time. Mine filled with venom and Sora's filled to the brim of excitement. He coughed and fidgeted a little in his seat as he looked back down at his plate and didn't speak another word. I didn't blame him for not knowing what to say, we hadn't seen him in years since he had moved out to fulfill his dream. He wanted to be an actor, but that failed horrible as he ended up becoming a mechanic instead.

I don't exactly know what happened, he refused to talk about it. Ever since he settled down in this town he rarely came home to visit, usually just calling during the holidays. It wasn't until after our parents passed away did he finally come back home for the funeral and to see what their will said while also taking custody over us. I have no doubt he loved us, but I knew this was going to be awkward for him for awhile 'til he gets use to us living with him.

Dinner went by slowly as neither one of us spoke a word. Except for Sora who would throw in a comment or two about his excitement for tomorrow. Even going as far as to make up some bizarre scenarios that both of us knew wasn't going to happen. This wasn't like those fan-fictions he loved to read, this was real life. I yawned as I leaned back in my chair.

It was just Cloud and I in the kitchen now as Sora had retreated back upstairs and into his room, now that he was feed and thus he must hibernate until tomorrow. "Need help?" I asked as I looked towards the sink were Cloud was as he started to clean up all the dishes.

"Yeah, just put the leftovers into some plastic containers and set them in the fridge" was all he said.

"Okay, where are the containers?" I asked as I pushed my chair back and stood. He didn't say a word as he just pointed to one of the cabinets that was near were he was standing. Walking over there and bending down I pulled the cabinet door opened and raised an eyebrow. "I see you're following in mom's footsteps of sticking bags into other bags" I said pulling out a bunch of plastic bags that were stuffed into one another. I didn't received a physical answer but instead a chuckle as he continued to wash dishes.

With a small smile I grabbed what I needed and set to work. '_Today was a nice first day in this new town. Now tomorrow we shall start our real first day inside the hellhole of learning_' I thought.

* * *

A/N: Yes I decided to redo this story because I wasn't pleased with the original. I'm sorry for those who liked the original, but I felt displeased with how it was going. I do hope that you'll like this new and improve version.

Please Review, Follow, and Favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I do not own everything, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Disney and Square Enix.  
I only own my OC, Skylar.

* * *

-Chapter Two-

I tiredly groaned as I shifted around on my bed the minute I heard my alarm clock go off. Immediately regretting having plugged it in and turned it on yesterday. I didn't want to move, instead wanted to stay underneath my covers were it was warm and I knew the cold autumn air couldn't get me. That didn't last long as my door had been thrown open to where it hit the wall and bounced back scaring me half to death as I fell off bed and onto the floor. I grunted as I slowly opened my eyes, whining when my bedroom light was switched on and temporarily blinding me.

"Time to wake up! Don't want to be late for our first day at our new school!" Sora cried our cheerfully as he jumped onto my bed and peered down at me. His brown spikes were still a mess and he was still in his pajamas that consisted of a blue tank-top and boxers. His smiling face could be compared to the sun and I swear it was blinding me more then the actually light of my bedroom light. Felt like my eyes were burning right out of my sockets.

"You mean our first day in hell and how are you so energetic?" I whined as I reached up and grabbed his face, slowly mashing his cheeks together. My eyes were squinted and my eyebrows were furrowed as I wanted to throw him out the window for waking me up. But I didn't because then Cloud would be mad at me for making him spend money on medical bills. "What drugs are you on?" I interrogated as I pulled Sora down towards me to look him straight in the eyes.

I listened as he laughed and pulled away from me. Despite not seeing him, I heard him get up and leave my room while closing the door behind him. "Don't avoid the question!" I exclaimed loudly, finding my lips tugging upwards into a smile when I heard his muffled laughter through the door. Slowly sitting up, I stretched my arms upwards and moaned when I heard my bones pop at the movement. Standing I stumbled over towards my dresser, my legs not really wanting to work at the moment.

-Time Skip-

"Look, I promise it won't be that bad. I know one of the teachers here and he's told me that there isn't that much bullying in this school. So that won't be a problem and he also said that everyone's very friendly so you'll both have friends in no time" Cloud said as he drove down the street.

"That's what every teacher says" I scoffed as I crossed my arms. I looked into the rear-view mirror and watched as Sora bounced up and down in his seat. I'm amazed the seat belt hasn't broken yet with how he looked ready to shoot off like a rocket while staring out the window. "You and I both know he probably doesn't know anything about what the students are doing" I mumbled.

"Skylar, I promise you, everything will be just fine. You're just being over-dramatic and trying to make this more troublesome then it really is" Cloud said as he rolled his eyes slowing the car down as he stopped in front of the school building.

"What about our studies? Chances are we'll be far behind or something like that" I shot back as I unbuckled and Cloud gave a low chuckle.

"It's only been a week since school started back up. I doubt they've covered a million things in that short period of time" the blond said as he reached his hand over and ruffled the top of my head. "Now you and Sora better not cause any trouble, you hear?" he asked.

"Yes sir" Sora and I said at the same time, looks like he was listening back there. I picked my bag up off the floor and threw it over my shoulder and exited the car. I looked to the side and watched as Sora jogged around the car to reach me, don't know why he chose to sit behind Cloud when it would have been easier for him to sit behind me.

"Be good you two, I'll be back here to pick you up at the end of the day" Cloud said before I fully shut the door and we watched him drive off. Sora and I faced the school building.

"So this is Twilight High, huh?" I questioned.

"Yep, sure is big. Well let's go, we need to collect our schedules before classes start" Sora said, giving me a bright smile as he gently took my hand and marched towards the school while dragging me behind him.

"Aren't you a little bit nervous?" I questioned as I picked up the pace and walked beside him so he wasn't dragging me.

"Should I?"

I rolled my eyes at that response before looking forward as we entered through the double doors. The hallway was actually quite crowded as teens were bunched up in their own groups, some leaning against lockers and speaking to one another. While others walk around, already heading to class or to the cafeteria for breakfast. "Do you even know where the office is?" I asked as we walked down the hall. I found myself drifting closer to Sora, as if I was about to use him as a human shield to protect me.

If you couldn't tell, I'm not big on socializing. "Nope, but I'm sure they do" Sora chirped as he suddenly jerked me in the direction were three boys and a girl were standing around in a circle. "Excuse me!" my twin exclaimed as he jogged up to them with me in tow. The four teens quit talking and looked towards us, causing my cheeks to heat up in embarrassment at the attention.

"Yeah, you need something?" a dirty blond said, his brown eyes shifting between the two of us in curiosity.

"We were wondering if you knew were the office was, we're new here" I said, still hanging behind Sora as I peered out from behind him and at the group. Finally getting a good look at them. The one we were talking to was a dirty blond that seemed to just love camo as his outfit was covered in the design. Next to him was another blond, his hair more lighter in color and he kind of looked like Sora. If Sora went and cut his hair along with dying it blond that is.

The last two was a heavy boy with black hair all bunched up in a sweat band and a brown haired girl who gave a very gentle smile towards my brother and I. "Oh, well I could show you were the office is, if you liked" the Sora look alike said.

"That would be wonderful, right Skylar?" Sora asked as he looked back at me with a bright smile.

"Yeah" I mumbled as I watched the blond tell his friends how he'd be right back and started to lead the way. Sora followed behind him and I followed behind Sora. "So, what's your name?" I asked after a moment of silence. Wanting to break it as well as distract myself from the strange looks Sora and I were receiving from the other students.

"Oh! That's right we forgot to introduce ourselves, how rude" Sora said as he looked surprised. "I'm Sora and this is my twin, Skylar" he said as he smiled brightly. I always wondered what it would take to have that smile wiped off of Sora's face. The blond slowed down a bit as he turned his head to the side to peer back at us, his lips twitching upwards into a smile. I raised an eyebrow and squinted my eyes when I thought I saw something glinting in his mouth.

"Name's Roxas, I'm sure you guys are going to love it here."

* * *

A/N: Really hope you guys are enjoying the new story. Also if you want to know more as to why I'm rewriting the story, either PM me or ask in the reviews and I'll tell you next chapter.

Please Review, Favorite, and Follow.


End file.
